


Thank You

by akaikira98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaikira98/pseuds/akaikira98
Summary: A short work dedicated to Yuuri's birthday on November 29, Happy Birthday Yuuri!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in a rush and not beta read, so sorry for the mistakes and please don't hesitate to point it out. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review! ^^

It is said that once you hit your eighteenth birthday, a tattoo will appear on your body, the so-called soulmate tattoo. The similar tattoo will also appear on your soulmate's body, at the exact same place. Therefore, it is pretty easy to find your soulmate, the government even launched a mobile application for tracking your soulmate. Simply upload a photo of your tattoo and a part of your body to the internet, and the app will find your match. Another way to notice your soulmate is when the tattoo glows. The brighter it shines, the closer your soulmate is.

Yuuri could not wait for his tattoo to appear. In just a few minutes, he would be eighteen and he would finally have his tattoo. He stared at the clock, waiting for it to strike twelve. He felt a slight prick on his left wrist right after the clock struck twelve. He quickly reached for his phone, took a shot of his new tattoo with shaky hands and uploaded the photo to the app, then he waited for the result. It was an image of a stunningly beautiful dendritic ice crystal. He could not help but fawn at the intricate design, his fingers tracing it. His phone vibrated then, signaling that it found a match to Yuuri's tattoo. He looked at the result and promptly fainted.

The name that appeared on the screen was his idol, the number one skater in the world, Victor Nikiforov.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Since the day he found out that he was Victor's soulmate, he had been in contact with Victor, though not as much as he had liked. Victor was preparing for the upcoming competition and Yuuri would not dare to disturb him. Therefore, he decided that if Victor could not come to Japan, then he would be the one to go to Victor.

That was how Yuuri, 23 now, arrived at Russia. He made it into the top 6 and got himself a ticket to compete in the Sochi Grand Prix Final. Finally, he could prove himself to be Victor's equal.

Or so he thought.

The fact that this was his first time to compete in Sochi had put a huge pressure on him. His mind was filled with anxiety and that had messed him up badly. His performance was a complete disaster, resulting him ended in the last place. To add to his misery, his failure was broadcasted and now everyone know how much of a klutz he was. He grabbed his phone and went to the nearest restroom. He locked himself in one of the stalls and called his family. He reported his failure before he cut the line. It was embarrassing for an adult in his twenties to cry, but Yuuri could not hold his tears back. All of his efforts had turned into nothing and what made him depressed the most was the fact that he was the one to ruin it. He tried to muffle his sound using his jersey even if some of it still escaped.

Just when he was about to calm down, he noticed a presence in front of his stall. He wished that he could dig a hole under the floor and hide in it right about now.

"Yuuri."

He recognized that as Victor's sound. Great. Just great.

"Yuuri, I know you are in there. Can I talk to you? Please open the door."

He stilled himself, he knew that this would happen sooner or later. Victor had seen how bad he performed, and he was sure as hell that Victor would not want to have someone so incompetent to be his partner for life. He wiped the remnants of tears on his face and took a deep breath, then he opened the door.

Standing tall in front of him, Victor looked stunningly attractive even when he was in his jersey. Such a perfect man, he thought. A complete opposite of himself. He felt another sob was about to tear out of him. No, he had to be strong for this, he knew this was going to happen after all.

"Yuuri, I-"

"I'm sorry, Victor. I- I'm not good for you. I can't be your equal. Goodbye"

Before Victor had the chance to speak, Yuuri dashed out of the restroom, his tears now streaming down his face freely. He could not bring himself to look at Victor's face, even though he should. That would probably be the last time he could ever look at Victor's face from up close, yet he ruined his chance. He kept on running, he did not care where he was heading, but one thing for sure, he had to get away from this place. He had to-

He almost crashed into a guy in his frenzy, but he slammed into the wall instead. The impact was hard enough to bring him down and he was sure that he would have a huge bruise on his shoulder. He felt numbness setting in, his vision blurred. Just before he plunged into deep darkness, he had a dream that he heard Victor's voice calling for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he came to, he realized that he was not in his hotel room, everything was so unfamiliar. Then the memories of the previous night rushed back to him. He jolted up to a sitting position and all too sudden, he felt pain shot up his spine. That caused him to curse a bit louder than he had intended.

"Yuuri?"

Victor came rushing into the room and sat beside Yuuri in a flash, coaxing Yuuri to lie down.

"You should rest some more, Yuuri. Do you want to eat?"

It hurt him to see Victor's kindness towards him. He was already a failure and now he had to be a burden to Victor. He could not contain the tears that spilled, and he did not try to wipe it off.

"Why, Victor? Don't you see how much of a wreck I am? I'm such a burden to you, I'm not fitting-"

Victor's finger silenced him. Victor's other hand brought his face up, so he was facing Victor completely.

"Listen, Yuuri. I know how much you tried, and I can ensure you that none of your effort was in vain. Yesterday might not be your best performance, but don't worry. From now on, I'll always stay by your side and we will do this together. I believe you can do it, so please have faith in yourself, Yuuri." Victor paused to wipe Yuuri's tears with his thumbs. "I don't need you to be perfect, Yuuri. Just stay the way you are, that's all I want."

Slowly, Victor wiped the remnants of Yuuri's tears and traced his lips with his thumb before he landed a soft kiss on them. It was just a simple, feathery touch of lips, nothing more. Yet it hold such a deep meaning, that alone was enough to convey how much Victor care for him. He could not help the tears that flowed out, though it was different. He was no longer anxious. With certainty, he inched closer to Victor and connected their lips for the second time and they held still, savoring the feel of the other's lips on theirs. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke the kiss. Victor straightened his back and held Yuuri's hands, one of his hands tracing the soulmate tattoo on his wrist while his eyes looking straight into Yuuri's soul.

"Yuuri, I love you. Please stay with me forever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been going out since then. Victor became Yuuri's personal coach, and he moved to live together with Yuuri in Japan. Even though their progress was quite slow, at least there had been changes. Yuuri had finally been able to gain his self-esteem, and Victor found his happiness in him.

"Victor, thank you for being there for me at that time."

Without having to ask, Victor knew what Yuuri meant. The day they when he proposed to Yuuri and they officially bonded. Neither of them could ever forget that day. It was so special to both of them, the hole that had stayed in their heart for too long had finally been filled. 

They were currently cuddling on the bed after a tough day. Victor gently caressed Yuuri's face while his other hand kept on rubbing calming circles on Yuuri's back. Yuuri was pretty sure that he had melted from Victor's gentle treatment.

"Thank you too, Yuuri. For being here with me, for being born."

When the clock struck twelve, it let out a pleasant chime. Victor gave Yuuri a short peck on his lips.

"Happy birthday, Yuuri."


End file.
